Dusk's Fortitude
by ladyasile
Summary: A series of drabbles with a single character, pairings, or two characters in each chapter. Pairings are either yaoi or het. Fourth: Summer's Night. Pairing: Larten and Arra.
1. Music

**Dusk's Fortitude**

**

* * *

Chapter 1: Music**

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoy the first of many drabbles to come! Special thanks to Brokenshardsofmyheart99 for being a fantastic beta!

Disclaimer: I do not own Cirque du Freak/The Darren Shan Saga.

* * *

Though both vampires were often together and shared many of their interests, Darren had never found out what type of music Mr. Crepsley listened to. All those years of getting to know each other were spent on learning more about the depths of their souls. However, even the most basic of friends knew that detail or other trivial ones about each other.

"That's it. I'm finding out what type of music that old bat likes!" Darren got up from his hammock and walked out of his room. The air was cold, as was everything else, but what else was expected of living in a mountain?

The young half-vampire walked around until he found the man he was searching for. "Gavner, I need a favor and I was wondering if you could help," Darren said to the burly man.

"What do you need?" the Vampire General asked.

Mr. Crepsley walked down the tunnels leading to Darren's room. He still had several matters to discus with him over how the vampires lived and their history. He wanted to make sure that his young apprentice was completely aware of the ways of the vampires.

He opened the door only to be greeted with something other than Darren's voice. "What is that racket?"

Darren looked up and saw his mentor standing in the doorway with his hands on his ears and shouting at him. "I CAN'T HEAR YOU! THE MUSIC IS TOO LOUD!" Darren shouted.

The elder vampire scowled and walked over to Darren. "WHAT IS THIS?"

Darren smirked. He reached over to the battery powered boom box and turned it off. "That, you old geezer, is rock music."

The red-caped vampire stared dumbfounded at his young assistant. "R-rock?"

Darren nodded. "So, what do you think? I bet you hate it. I did all this to see what type of music you like, so you won't leave the room until I find out!"

Mr. Crepsley began to laugh. "Actually, this is my favorite! Hm, so this is My Chemical Romance, huh?" The vampire reached over to the boom box and turned it on with full volume.

Darren remained speechless. He could only hang his mouth wide open at the sight of his mentor dancing.

* * *

A/N: I'm thinking of writing one for Kurda next… If anyone at all likes this at all. 


	2. Blackmail

**Dusk's Fortitude**

**

* * *

Chapter 2: Blackmail**

* * *

A/N: A teacher's death made me depressed and so now I'm trying to feel better by writing. This is dedicated to my teacher and his family. Special thanks to my beta, Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And thanks to my reviewer… I think I only got one for this one. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: See first chapter.

* * *

Things looked grim for Kurda. The normally calm vampire was now in a state of panic. It wasn't as if anyone knew about what had happened, with the exception of the one person standing in front of him. He knew that he wouldn't be able to talk or bargain his way out of this mess, not with the vampire before him. After all, he had already tried bargaining, and that is why he stood in deeper trouble now than before.

"Are you sure? Can I not do something else?" Kurda pleaded.

"No, this is what I want you to do, Kurda," the other vampire answered.

With a sigh, Kurda nodded and walked out of the room, the smirking vampire hot on his heels. They walked through several tunnels before finally reaching their Hall of destination. The blond vampire gulped and turned to look at the vampire behind him with beseeching eyes. "No, Kurda, you have to do this," the smirking vampire said with an amused tone.

"I loathe you from now on, Larten Crepsley," Kurda hissed. His normally gentle and calculating blue eyes glinted with hatred and mortification soon to come.

"That really hurts, Kurda. However, I do have the evidence of your shameful act, so…" Larten said with a devious smile.

Kurda blushed. "Those actions were not shameful! Everyone that is curious does it!" he whispered so only the older vampire could hear. He turned away from Larten and walked through the crowd of people in front of him. He made his way to the vampire that he had his eyes fixated on until he reached him.

Gavner sat with other vampires, laughing and drinking. Kurda approached him and tapped him lightly on the shoulder. The laughing vampire and saw Kurda. "What's wrong? You look as if someone-"

Kurda crushed his lips against his, pressing their bodies together for the longest time, with every vampire in the room silent. The blond vampire broke the kiss and turned to face Larten, whom was safely across the other side of the room. "I hate you!" Kurda said before storming off, and leaving a very stunned audience and an extremely shocked Gavner to wonder what had happened.

"You will get the evidence back now!" Larten shouted after Kurda excited the Hall. However, Kurda merely gave him the finger.

* * *

A/N: How was it? Thanks for reading! Happy Holidays!! 


	3. Forgotten Customs

**Dusk's Fortitude**

**Chapter 3: Forgotten Customs**

* * *

A/N: This is going to be shonen-ai, so you've been warned if you don't like it. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99!

Disclaimer: First Chapter.

* * *

The night's wind eased him up from having a stressful day as a Vampire General. He could tell from the clouds that obscured the moon that it was going to rain soon. Still, he remained sitting on the cliff side that he had been perched on since the sun went away. Though the sky was already sending warnings of rain, he could hear footfalls nearing him. An enemy wouldn't give themselves away in such a manner, so he didn't tense up. However, it was not common for vampires to venture out of the mountain, since they knew better than to be foolish and step into what might be a trap. That, or they had no business to tend to on the outside. The beauty of the world was gone for them, even fleeting their minds and even dreams.

The vampire, he assumed, stopped next to him. He didn't have to turn around to see who it was. "Gavner," he greeted, his voice hoarse from not speaking. It intrigued him to find this particular vampire out so late, or early, in their schedule. Dismissing how astonished he was, he remained facing the hazy sky.

"Kurda," the other vampire returned the greeting. After a moment's silence, he sat down next to his fellow vampire. "So what brings you out here?" he asked, looking at him.

Shaking his head, he pointed upwards. "Wanted to see the moon, but the clouds have it imprisoned," he answered, voice placid. He looked at Gavner. "And you? I assume it's not the night sky," he said.

Gavner laughed in a hushed tone. "No, not that. I'll never see what you see, Kurda," he admitted. Kurda smiled and nodded. Both went back to looking what was now a bleak view. "I came for you," he uttered as lighting stroked. "Here," he tossed something into Kurda's hands.

Curiosity getting the better of him, he looked at the trinket. It appeared to be a heart-shaped pendant with a silver chain to hang from. Closing his eyes and feeling the few first drops of rain on him, he spoke. "Who did this belong to?"

He felt Gavner stand up. "In the old, old days, you had to give something to the person that you wanted to be with for the rest of your life," he answered, turning his back on Kurda.

The answered had him stunned for moment. "You mean… Why?" he asked. Instead of receiving a verbal answer, he got a pair of lips on his. It was short and perhaps lacking anything near lust, but it was an answer. Kurda gasped, and Gavner's tongue snaked its way into the inside of his mouth. Both tongues crossed and overlapped each other, the sensation was too intense to not enjoy. The rain began to hit harder and both separated.

The brawnier vampire extended his hand to the other. Kurda took it and both stood up. The heart in his hand glimmered somewhat. "Who did you give it to before me?" he asked, still dazed from their kiss.

"No one… Not anyone," he answered.

"Right. Thank you for this, Gavner," he said. Somehow, they both knew that Gavner's answer was a lie, but it didn't matter now. Time had passed, and some hearts mend. The growing rain made them retreat back into the mountain.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading!


	4. Summer’s Night

**Dusk's Fortitude**

Chapter 4: Summer's Night

* * *

A/N: Hm, well, this will be the end. Hope you enjoy it. The pairing is Larten and Arra. Special thanks to my beta Brokenshardsofmyheart99! And thanks for reading!

* * *

"It's a it cold out here, don't you think so?" Larten turned to face her. He had not heard her come near, but the visit felt too comfortable to be interrupted by questions that did not matter.

He cleared his throat. "Perhaps. Why are you here, Arra?" Upon seeing the perplexed expression on her face, he clarified. "I do not mind your visit, but it is shocking." She seemed to understand what he meant at once.

Arra walked nearer to him until she was right next to him. "You seemed so worried, but I could do nothing to ease that for you. Not then and not now," she whispered.

He shook his head. "You have." The smile on her face made him remember their days spent together long ago. Larten smiled at her.

"This will be the only time I can visit you, but I do hope it's a long time before we see each other again," she uttered as the wind made her vanish.

"Arra…"

* * *

The End.


End file.
